1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying an image, and a method and apparatus for driving a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying an image with adaptive color-transformation and increased luminance, and a method and apparatus for driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an image display apparatus, additional colors may be added to three primary colors of each pixel to increase luminance and improve image display quality. The three primary colors include red (R), green (G) and blue (B).
FIGS. 1A to 1C are plan views showing a conventional arrangement of pixels. FIG. 1A is a plan view showing R, G and B subpixels. FIG. 1B is a plan view showing R, G, B and white (W) subpixels. FIG. 1C is a plan view showing R, G, B, cyan (C), magenta (M) and yellow (Y) subpixels.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the W subpixel is added to the three primary colored subpixels to increase the luminance of the display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1C, C, M and Y colored subpixels are added to the three primary colored subpixels to increase the color gamut of the display apparatus.
When one of the primary colors having a high chroma is displayed by a display apparatus, the luminance of the display apparatus may be decreased. In addition, although a display apparatus having RGBW subpixels displays an achromatic color with increased luminance, the luminance of the primary colors may be decreased.
For example, when an image of flowers having various colors are displayed on a white background using RGBW subpixels, the luminance of the background increases in inverse proportion to the luminance of the flowers that have the primary colors. Therefore, the image display quality of the flower may be deteriorated.
When the same image is displayed using RGBCMY subpixels, the luminance of the background also increases in inverse proportion to the luminance of the flowers that have the primary colors. Further, the luminance of the primary colors in the RGBCMY type display apparatus decreases in proportion to the area of the RGB subpixels.
In addition to using subpixels having divided areas, multi-color images may also be displayed using divided time periods during which the subpixels are activated. However, the problems discussed above are also associated with images displayed using divided time periods.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image display apparatus in which the luminance and color transformation are controlled to improve image quality.